Hikari Kujou
Hikari Kujou (known as Hilary Miller in the English name or Hilary Lightheart in the international crossover) is one of the main characters of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Quote "I may be a yellow Cure, but I have a pink heart." Personality After the first season, Hikari lost all of her abilities and memories as the Queen and lives life as a passive human girl. She makes friends with Nagisa and Honoka. Typically a very nice, caring, and polite girl, she is also naive due to memory loss. She never gets angry in her regular form, which tends to make some people worry. Appearance Hikari has long, blonde hair and yellow eyes. She wears her hair in a side braid. As a civilian, she is seen wearing a pink shirt with a pale yellow shirt with sleeves underneath, jeans, and pink and white shoes. In the Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Eiga, Hikari was seen wearing a frilly, pale yellow and red dress, with pale pink gloves and pink ballerina-like shoes. In the movie Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart 2: Friends of the Frozen Sky, Hikari was seen wearing a pale pink turtleneck sweater and a purple apron with the words 'TAKO Cafe' inscribed on it. Along with it, she wore jeans and pink and white sneakers. As Shiny Luminous, Hikari's braided hairstyle was formed into large and shaggy twin ponytails, with pink bows and red hearts, that reach her thighs. Like Cure Black and Cure White, Shiny Luminous wears golden heart-shaped earrings. Shiny Luminous's dress was pink with a red glossy heart attached to the top of her dress. The ruffles are added to her shawls and the bottom of her dress. A yellow ribbon with a red heart was attached to her waist loosely, that holds the Touch Commune, where Pollun was located. She even wears pale pink arm warmers, and wears pinks shoes and pale pink legwarmers with a red heart at the top and a small deep pink bow in each. Magical powers Signature transformation Shiny Luminous in the middle of her transformation.jpg|Transformation Luminous Heartiel Action.jpg|Attack Hilary: Luminous...Shining Stream! Shiny Luminous: A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous! When one light meets another, their hearts become one! Primary attack Luminous Heartiel Action! Songs *Sunset☆Realize *Golden Ribbon *You Make My Heart So Light Gallery Renders Shiny Luminous 2.png|Shiny Luminous Shiny Luminous with her Touch Commune.png|Shiny Luminous and Porun Shiny Luminous with her Heart Baton.png|Shiny Luminous with her Heart(iel) Baton Screenshots Hilary Lightheart says the Shining Stream incantation.jpg|"Luminous Shining Stream!" Shiny Luminous shines up.jpg|Rare transformation Shiny Luminous unleashing the pink and white beams.jpg|"A Sparkle of Life, I am Shiny Luminous!" Shiny Luminous speaking firmly.jpg|"When one light meets another, their hearts become one!" A big heart engulfing Shiny Luminous.jpg|Finale pose Shiny Luminous and her Heartiel Baton.jpg|Closeup of Luminous with her Heart Baton Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink Blondes Category:Transformed characters Category:Pink characters Category:Blondes Category:Leaders Category:Kind Characters Category:Characters voiced by Ashley Johnson Category:Heroic leaders Category:Kimberly Jordan's favorite characters Category:Pretty Cure Pink Blondes characters Category:Singing characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Light-themed characters Category:Pretty Cure Max Heart